Harry Potter and the Alterran Resurgence
by DarkPhoenix332
Summary: Time... Time is something Harry Potter has run out of, in a desperate move Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy the last two living wizards try to use an ancient ritual to travel through time back to their younger bodies.. but like everything around Harry, something goes wrong and some would argue right... This is an AU story and is also non-graphic Slash.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: An unexpected outcome

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated material, they are all property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Scholastic Corporation. This work will eventually contain original characters that belong to me.

 **Warnings:** Death, gore, torture and eventually sexual situations both m/m and m/f. If Slash isn't your thing don't read it, but be aware that graphic sex won't be included. This is an AU story I will change things so don't be surprised if things in canon do no exist or are changed here. This is also a crossover with _Stargate Sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis_

 **Summary:** Time... Time is something Harry Potter has run out of, in a desperate move Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy the last two living wizards use an ancient ritual to travel through time back to their younger bodies.. but like everything around Harry, something goes wrong and some would also argue right...

 **A/N:** Greetings! This is the first chapter of the rewrite I have planned. Those who have read the old chapters will notice this first chapter is much like the first of the old version. I have however made changes which you will no doubt figure out. I hope you all enjoy the story!

/Mental Speech/

~ _parseltongue and Parselmagic~_

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland**_

 _ **October 31, 2006**_

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat among the ruins of the once magnificent castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that now lay in ruins. Today was the day. For the last two and a half years they had been planning and researching, preparing for this task they've set for themselves. Today was the day they would change things, hopefully for the better.

After the battle of Hogwarts things seemed better; the world moved on and started recovering from the terrible war against Voldemort and his followers. Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of the wizarding world's troubles. Shortly after the new millennium, muggles finally uncovered magic. Fear, hate, and anger were common emotions running high in both worlds at the time, and it was only a matter of time before something snapped. In early 2003, a large attack on muggles was launched by Pureblood supremacists in an attempt to inspire fear against wizards.

Instead of the intended effect, muggles struck back in a large coordinated attack in revenge for the slaughtered civilians. After spending months especially developing equipment that let them detect magic and more importantly magical protections, muggle forces launched coordinated missile strikes against high population areas of wizards. The attacks devastated the already small population of wizards left after multiple generations of conflict resulting in a near extinction of wizard-kind. Those who did not die in the initial attacks tried to fight back, but it was futile.

Many of the small groups of wizards left fled and hid behind their wards that may or may not have been effective in protecting them. Slowly but surely wizards and witches and magical creatures of all types around the world were hunted to extinction or experimented upon. Now there are exactly two wizards left on the face of the earth; standing in the ritual circle waiting for the right moment to act and carry out their plan to save not only their loved ones but all of wizard-kind.

Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter stood facing his once longtime rival and eventual friend Draco Malfoy; these two wizards had come a long way since their school days of petty rivalry and hate. Once the war of survival started both had set aside their hate and worked toward the common goal of survival; what was once hate turned to a friendship that was slowly turning into more.

Tonight, on the night Samhain when the veil between life and death was at it's thinnest they were preparing the final steps of an ancient ritual they hoped to use to save the world.

Looking around the circle Harry Spoke "Well, mate it's about time. We've only got one shot at this so lets double check the circle, and make absolutely sure nothing is bollocksed up."

"Don't you think I already thought of that, Potter?" Drawled an aristocratic voice of one Draco Malfoy

"Yes, well. Can't be too careful, can we? It's not like this has ever been attempted after all for all we know we could end up being-"

"Please shut up Potter. The last thing we require is for you to open your stupid mouth and jinx us into oblivion." Draco pointed out

"Err.. yes good point mate," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

Potter luck or lack thereof was a well-known phenomenon in the wizarding world, many Potters in generations past have ended up dead or worse because of it. Some say the universe and fate have a special spot for all Potters and attempt to mess up their lives as much as possible - while this has not been proven Harry is a believer.

Casting a quick Tempus showed Draco it was 11:55 which meant it was almost time to start the ritual. The requirements were very specific when it came to preparing it; Tonight on Samhain with the full moon above them in the sky was the only time when the ritual would work. They must start the ritual at exactly midnight for it to have any effect.

The last year of their lives was spent sneaking, raiding and collecting the required ingredients for the ritual. Some were rare before the fall of the wizarding world after they were near impossible to find. Luckily they managed to get enough for their purposes. Along with their trunks that contain the last of the combined gold, jewels, items and books of Gringotts, which really was not very much after the attacks and looting of most vaults under the bank- they were prepared for the journey and whatever might happen.

Harry looked directly in the eyes of his last remaining friend and spoke: "Look, I know you're not the emotional type or one for Hufflepuff like sentiments, but I just wanted you to know if this goes sideways..." He swallowed down the sudden tightness in his throat. "That, you're my best friend and there isn't anyone I'd rather take this journey with. I'm honored to have gotten to know you, even after all of our school drama and all of the childish hatred between us."

Draco stared directly into the emerald eyes of his friend feeling something warm spreading through his stomach "Likewise, Harry. However, you haven't anything to worry about - if this works we'll have plenty more time to be friends and save the world at the same time" he lightly joked.

Harry smiled a warm heartfelt smile that always did funny things to Draco, ever since he was 14 and started to realize that he may be in love with the raven-haired Gryffindor male. Draco looked away feeling the heat starting to rise on the back of his neck.

Clearing his throat, Draco once again cast Tempus and saw it was time to start. Indicating it was the right time to Harry, both raised their hands and cut a gash across their palms spilling blood into the ritual circle. Magic started to rise and gather around them, Draco started chanting in the oldest known dialect of Egyptian; At the same moment, Harry Started hissing in Parseltongue. The magical energy continued to rise and gather around them setting off alarms in the office of muggle 'police' squads around England.

Their chanting continued until the magic reached its peak. after the chanting stopped both men concentrated on the time and date of when they wanted to return to. Magic started swirling around them forming a huge dome of energy that became more concentrated as the seconds passed.

Eventually, the dome shrunk to the size of the ritual circle. The ritual which was pulling massive amounts of energy from the ley-lines beneath the ground on which Hogwarts was built on, finally exhausted the power in the earth. The dome of blue and white energy surrounding Harry and Draco pulsed once, then again over and over going faster and faster until there was a blinding flash and eardrum-shattering crack. When muggle police later arrived nothing was left except a burning crater.

* * *

 _ **Ascendant Plane**_

 _ **Moments before**_

The group of Ancient beings looked down upon the ritual that was being performed.

"We must do something!" A voice cried from the crowd

"Time isn't meant to be meddled with in this manner! It will absolutely mangle the whole time-stream! The consequence will be enormous for everyone, including us! Not even we can survive the total collapse of the time-stream, we would simply cease to be! I know we normally do not interfere on the lower planes for good reasons, but surely you must see the need to do so now!" Cried another who gained shouts of agreement from the crowd.

"Yes... something must be done, but I think we should consider.. other options." slowly spoke the eldest being.

The crowd looked over at him in surprise, normally he doesn't speak in meetings such as this one. As the eldest and wisest of them, his opinion was highly valued and carried immense weight

"What would you have us do Eldest? We can not have the timeline meddled with in this barbaric manner." another elder said

"Indeed not. However, we can interfere to safely change events creating another timeline." he said, immediately the others started protesting, "You cannot be serious! Changing time at all is against some of our highest laws both before and after we ascended, It's dangerously unpredictable at best." another being shouted

Eldest looked contemplative, "Creating a divergent timeline would be simple for us to do... The moment they arrive in the past the timeline would split, they would live on in one and we would continue on in this one, therefore this timeline would be safe from complete time-stream collapse..." he sighed then continued,

"I will not lie, I have ulterior motives for doing this. The Ori are winning the war against the defenders of this galaxy, the war has been long and hard fought, but it's not enough. When they've finished crushing the final pocket of resistance, they will come and personally storm the galaxy and attempt to wipe us out. We will not survive, not when they have the additional strength of so many more followers from this galaxy behind them. Right now, we have a chance to do something to help stop them, as we should have done here." he said

He looked around again before continuing, "If we send them back, and inform them of the dangers of the Ori, they may have a chance to help the Galaxy prepare for the inevitable confrontation and save billions of lives from being extinguished. This timeline's fate is sealed, but the alternate timeline would have a chance." he finished his speech and every being there had a look of deep contemplation on their faces.

A woman stepped forward, "It would be their choice, I will not have us force two free-thinking men to do what we failed." she said, others nodded.

"These two can not do it alone, we must help them somehow." a soft voice said

"What would you have us do Oma?" an elder asked, "We are not all-powerful like many believe, the Ori themselves are proof of that." Oma nodded.

"True, we are not all-powerful but we can do much, for instance making them full-blooded Alterrans for a start... They are our descendants and it would greatly help them along their quest to not only be able to fully use our technology but also access the repository without fear of brain damage. It would also grant them credibility with the other 3 great races..." she finished

The others looked contemplative finally eldest spoke, "Then we shall have a final vote on the matter, do we interfere not only to save this timeline but also to change the fate of our galaxy in another?"

After waiting for all the votes to come in the decision was made, "It is decided, we shall interfere! Eldest you shall go to them and explain the situation. If they agree to go forward with our plans send them back, good luck." an elder cried out to the crowd, who roared with agreement.

Elder turned and vanished to fulfill his task, but at the same time, another large group of ascendant beings was racing towards the Milky Way Galaxy for the final confrontation between the two groups...

* * *

 _ **Ascendant Plane**_

Harry looked around at his pure white surroundings with Draco standing next to him.

"Well, I hate to point out the obvious but I don't think it worked. I don't remember Hogwarts looking like this" Harry motioned to his surroundings. Draco simply nodded, terrified they'd failed.

"The ritual would have worked child, unfortunately, we had to intervene to stop it from finishing before you caused irreparable damage to the universal time-stream." A soft voice spoke behind them, both boys spun around to look at the being who'd spoken to them.

Behind them stood the being shrouded in pure white energy, he looked to be about the same age as Headmaster Dumbledore with a long white beard and sky blue eyes.

"Wh...what do you mean and who are you?" Harry asked slightly frightened and angry.

"Peace Child, we had to intervene to stop the ritual from completing, It was never meant to be used. As for who I am, You may call me Eldest." The being placated, "Indeed, it is amazing you were able to perform the ritual at all and not instantly have been torn apart." he said thoughtfully.

Draco blanched at the thought of being torn apart and asked: "What do you mean the ritual was never meant to be used?"

Eldest frowned slightly "Time is not meant to be meddled with in the manner in which you attempted to do so. That ritual was not a stable way to travel back in time, not only would it have caused the destruction of the time-stream, but your souls would have been destroyed in the process as well."

Harry felt his heart constrict at the news, they'd failed. All the work, all the dedication to their task wasted. They couldn't save their world according to this Eldest. Looking at the floor to conceal the tears building in his eyes Harry softly spoke, his voice conveying his feelings. "So we've failed, all of our friends and family are going to stay dead. We've worked for the last two years and it was all for nothing!" His voice rising in the end.

Eldest was silent for a moment giving him time to compose himself, "You have not entirely failed child, we are prepared to send you back into the past safely, but you won't be the same people. 2 of the same people existing at the same time can cause... problems." he said.

Harry looked up sharply, "What do you mean? You said we couldn't go back, that it didn't work!" he said

"I never said you couldn't go back, just that the manner you attempted to do so with would be an issue. We will safely send you back, but like I said you will not be the same. Not only that, it won't be the same timeline, meaning that the second you reappear in the past the timeline will split, you will be effectively be creating an alternate timeline.

In return for sending you back, we would have you complete a task for us. Our greatest enemy is prepared to enslave whole galaxies to worship them as gods, our alternate selves will not intervene to stop them from entering the galaxies on the lower planes. You, however, present us with a unique opportunity. We can provide you with the certain advantages that would allow you to rally the peoples of multiple galaxies against the enemy." Eldest said.

Draco looked bewildered at the being in front of them "How can we even begin to carry out such a massive task? We can barely handle the wizarding world let alone whole galaxies!" He screeched sounding slightly hysterical toward the end. Harry nodded furiously beside him agreeing with every word. He didn't believe they could pull off such a task either.

Eldest nodded, "I understand your concerns, and they are legitimate. You will both be given certain advantages to help, but I will explain those in a minute. First I must tell you the history of our people, for all wizard-kind are our decedents."

Eldest nodded "First, You must know of the history of our people before we Ascended to the higher planes of existence. We were called the Alterrans or Ancients by some of the less advanced races; we have been traversing the stars for around 50 million years and have existed well before that, unfortunately, our early history is lost to us.

We were scientists and explorers, we created wonders of technology and terrible weapons, our most wondrous creation was in the form of the Stargate, a device that can be used to traverse unimaginable distances near instantly through a stable wormhole, using this technology we spread throughout the Milky Way Galaxy until we had supreme control over it. A golden age of science and prosperity followed for millions of years until a great plague spread and destroyed a majority of our people.

Out of billions only a mere 2 million remained, those who were left decided to flee to another galaxy as our ancestors once did to escape the oppression of the Ori, our greatest enemy. The survivors left the galaxy aboard the great city-ship Atlantis, where they spread life to the Pegasus galaxy until they ascended. The last Alterrans created the Lanteans to watch over the Pegasus galaxy and ascended."

He looked at them to be sure they understood what he had said so far and nodded "The Alterrans have a long glorious history, but we were not without our faults, we left behind many problems when we ascended. We had hoped our children we created in the form of the Lanteans would be the solution to the problem, however, they tried to emulate their parents to the point of neglecting their other duties. They ascended leaving behind more problems than they solved.

When the Alterrans first ascended we explored the universe and found our siblings the Ori had also done so. They hunted us, until we finally managed to escape and return home to Avalon, the galaxy you know as the Milky Way. We have shrouded the Galaxies in the local group from the view of the Ori to protect our children, however, the time is fast approaching when the Ori will discover that which was hidden from them and launch a crusade to convert or destroy any who oppose their religion." he finished

"So, you want us to stop these Ori? I still don't see how we can do that alone." Harry said

"Since you are decedent from us we will be offering you a little bit of help, you will be made into full-blooded Alterrans. This will allow you to access our technology and it will also allow your brains to handle the repository of our people's knowledge, which will give you the technology you need to fight the Ori.

Doing this will also make sure our allies of the great alliance take you seriously and help you. So you will not technically be alone. Rally the galaxies and unite them against the enemy, only then do you have a chance of stopping them." Eldest said

"You're going to make us into one of you? Also, you keep mentioning ascension, what is it? Draco asked

Eldest Nodded and responded to his questions, "Ascension is the process of shedding one's physical body and existing as pure energy, making one immortal and extremely powerful. Yes, we are making you fully Alterran, though you already have over 40% of our DNA.

Which is why both of you are very powerful wizards and more intelligent than your peers. When we make you completely Alterran, your innate power will increase a great deal. You will also start to develop abilities we had whilst on the physical plane, such as healing, telekinesis, telepathy and more." he concluded

Both boys seemed to be contemplating what Eldest had said so far. While Harry was interested in the history he still wasn't sure if they could do the task asked of them. They still had problems to take care of in the wizarding world after all. 'Well. I suppose it couldn't hurt to be more powerful.' he thought

Draco had a sudden thought, "You said we'd be fully Alterran, does that mean we could ascend eventually too? Wouldn't it be much easier to stop the Ori as ascended beings?"

Elder frowned again "You will be able to ascend in time, but not for many years. It takes great dedication to shed one's physical form and ascend. We will not ascend when we send you as it would not only attract the attention of the others when you go back, but it would be a meaningless achievement if you didn't do the work to get there. The others of the past would not allow you to interfere in the lower planes, effectively making that course of action useless." he finished

Harry nodded understanding his reasons "That is reasonable and we thank you for explaining it to us, but what of our people? We are going back to help them and make sure the muggles don't drive wizard-kind extinct."

A dark look crossed Eldest's face at the thought of what the Humans had done out of fear and anger. It was an atrocity, one he was shocked happened at all. They did nothing to help their children survive, and in his eyes, it was partially their fault wizards went extinct. He thought about the question for a few minutes and finally answered, "You will find it much easier to solve the most immediate problems of the wizarding world with the technology you can create and use with knowledge from the repository. As for the problems with the regular Humans, that is for you to solve." he said

"What is the repository, and why is it so important? Also, what else does being an Alterran mean for us besides what you've already explained?" Draco asked

"The Alterran repository of knowledge holds the collective knowledge of our people, all 50 million years of our recorded history, culture, and technology is stored inside of it. You will be able to download this knowledge into your minds, it will be a great asset to you in your coming adventures.

As for your other question, Alterrans are a very long-lived race. Typically an Alterrans will live up to 10,000 years old more so if you've mastered healing and infuse your bodies with healing energy, to do so extends your life almost indefinitely but requires almost constant concentration and meditation. As a race our bodies are extremely advanced and require less food and sleep to function than a Human, we evolved for higher gravity as well so our bones and muscles are stronger.

However our most defining feature is our brains, Alterrans have the most highly evolved brains in the known universe rivaled only by the Asgard and Nox. This allows our people unrivaled clarity and allows us to handle unimaginable amounts of information." he finished

"We'll live for so long?" Draco squeaked he could not comprehend living that long.

Eldest nodded "Indeed you will, I am of the opinion there is plenty to occupy your lives though." he smiled, tilted his head then frowned.

"We must have your decision soon, the Ori are invading this galaxy and this realm will not stay safe for long. Will you go back and change the history of this galaxy and it's fate, or will you move on into death?" he asked

Draco and Harry looked at each other, they really didn't even have to consider it, they would be going back and changing the fate of their friends and family. They didn't come this far to give up now. Though the future was sure to be hard they would do it.

Harry looked at Eldest and nodded in confirmation, "We'll do it."

Eldest smiled, "There are a few things you should know before I send you. I will not be putting you on Earth you will be sent to the site of one of our last outposts in the Avalon galaxy. It will have a repository and the means for you to get back to Earth. I will also be sending you back to 1979, this will give you time to save many lives but, it will also ensure certain events will be preventable in the greater galaxy. I will leave it to you to figure out the rest, good luck."

Eldest waved his hand in a half circle, immediately both boys glowed an intense white color while the changes took place when it was finished he opened the portal to their destination and pushed them though. Standing alone in the high planes Eldest smiled hope for their race was restored, not only that but their longtime friends the Nox, Asgard and indeed the Furling would be getting the help they desperately need.

Eldest turned around and started making his way towards the others, who had been fighting the Ori to give him the time necessary to carry out his task. He had no doubt this would be his last fight, he would make sure they would remember it for eons to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading the rewrite of this chapter, tell me what you think! As most of you might be able to tell I didn't change all that much, just some minor things. I have decided that Harry and Draco will be going back in time earlier than originally planned. This will allow me to not only have Harry save his parents, but It will allow me to squeeze in a story about the Furling, who I plan to make a large part of the story. If you have suggestions or comments or find any grammar/spelling mistakes feel free to review or PM me, I don't yet have a beta so I might miss something, until next time!

~Phoenix out


	2. AN: Update status

I apologize it's taken me this long to touch base with everyone, first of all I am not abandoning this story or my other. I just recently moved into my new place and got a new job, with the Holiday season ending I'll have a lot more time to dedicate to writing. I should have updates for both my stories out by Sunday.

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I really appreciate them!

~Phoenix out


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N:** Welcome to my first Harry Potter story! Please make sure you read the warnings and disclaimers, and also review! Thanks!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated material, they are all property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Scholastic Corporation. This work will eventually contain original characters that belong to me.

 **Warnings:** Death, gore, torture and eventually sexual situations both m/m and m/f. If Slash isn't your thing don't read it, but be aware that graphic sex won't be included. This is an AU story I will change things so don't be surprised if things in cannon do no exist or are changed here. This is also a crossover with _Stargate Sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis_

 **Summary:** Time... Time is something Harry Potter has run out of, in a desperate move Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy the last two living wizards use an ancient ritual to travel though time back to their younger bodies.. but like everything around Harry something goes wrong...

/Mental Speech/

* * *

 _ **Planet Rial, Unknown system, Milky Way Galaxy**_

 _ **March, 18th,1979**_

The Planet of Rial was once one of the greatest outposts of the late Alterran Empire, millions used to flock to the class M paradise world to see the beautiful scenery and enjoy the perfect climate. One of the very few habitable worlds that were originally discovered in the Milky Way galaxy and didn't have to be terraformed, it was subsequently one of the first settled by early Alterran colonists.

When the plague swept through the Galaxy, Rial was one of the first planets hit hard, and consequently one of the first abandoned. Millions of years later the tropical paradise world is still fairly untouched, 3 kilometers beneath the surface of the world one of the last great Alterran ships yards sits dormant. A sprawling complex of tunnels, hangers and other assorted manufacturing facilities necessary to produce starships, all hidden beneath a complex sensor shielding system that prevents detection by all but the most powerful sensors. Using geothermal power, the facility is always ready to continue its work.

In one of the upper levels of the shipyard, a small but heavily shielded room containing one of the last Alterran repositories of knowledge awaits to be used. In the middle of the room, a distortion appeared and grew in intensity until it exploded with light and a loud crack. This event was the arrival of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy into the past. Their arrival was cleverly timed as to not draw the attention of the ascended beings normally watching, their focus was on another event in a different part of the galaxy...

* * *

 _ **Planet Rial, Unknown System**_

Harry groaned as he woke up, cracking his eyes open he winced as the light seemed to stab into his eyes. His blurry vision cleared quickly and he sat up and looked at his surroundings, he noticed Draco had just awoken as well. As he took stock of his immediate surroundings, he noted that he was in a metal structure. That wasn't all he immediately noticed.

His vision was perfect.

It was actually beyond perfect, he could see even the tiniest details on the wall, he also felt lighter and could think more clearly than he ever had in his life.

"This... is odd." Draco said, "I feel different, but not a bad different. It's like there's suddenly... _more._ I'm not sure how to describe it, to be honest."

Looking around for a few more seconds Harry spotted the odd device embedded in the wall on the far side of the room. He shakily stood and helped Draco to his feet as well. "We were put in this room for a reason, I suppose this might be the repository?" Harry commented.

"Well. There's one way to find out." Draco walked forwards towards the device which extended forwards, revealing a place to put one's head.

He leaned forward to look into the device before his head was grabbed, and a blinding light filled his eyes before he was released. He stumbled backward grabbing onto Harry who helped steady him.

"Holy crap. That was intense." He croaked, shaking his head a couple more times, he looked up and he suddenly recognized where they were.

Information flooded into his brain about where they were, it's history and it's purpose, along with a veritable flood wave of other information. Draco shook his head again, to try and untangle his thoughts.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked concerned

"Fine. It's a little overwhelming, I have a bit of a migraine, but it's fine. You should go next, then we can start figuring out a plan." Draco said, and Harry nodded, and sucked in a deep breath to steady his nerves.

He stepped up to the device and repeated Draco's steps. The process took about 20 seconds in total, then spit Harry back out. Draco helped steady him for a few moment while he sorted himself out.

( **A/N: So, from here on in, the normal speech will between these two will be primarily in Alterran or English. Alterran will be** _ **Italicized.**_ **English will not be.** **)**

" _Wow,_ " he said breathlessly in fluent Alterran, not even noticing. He looked around with wide eyes " _I understand now_ " Harry said, and he really did.

He understood he just downloaded the entire Alterran Repository of knowledge, one of the few in history to ever attempt it and succeed actually. He understood where he was and what the purpose of the facility was. He also now knew all about his new physiology, which was fascinating.

" _We should check to make sure this place is running correctly, It's been offline for more than 5 million years. Much can happen in that time._ " Draco said, Harry nodded and walked towards the entrance of the room and waved his hand at the door panel. He half expected the door to be stuck shut, but it swiftly opened, which all things considered was a good sign.

The boys walked down the corridor until they reached a transporter. Stepping inside Draco examined the interface for a moment before, recalling information about how to use the transporter, then instructed it to take them to the command center.

Reaching the main command area, the first thing they noticed was the large window on one of the walls. Walking over to the window they both gaped at what they saw, it looked like a massive cavern filled with about a dozen vessels in various states of construction. It was truly an impressive sight, as he looked over each vessel his mind filled with information about its class and purpose.

There were exploration vessels, there was mining and the massive constructor vessels and a couple of smaller warships. The biggest vessel being built in the center was a 5-kilometer long behemoth, which was the first of it's kind according to information that popped into Harry's head.

"Well that certainly is impressive," Draco said unconsciously speaking English again, he walked over to the control panels which came on when they sensed his presence, which was a relief.

"It appears the facility is in relatively good condition, but a few things require repairs. I've tasked repair bots to take care of it. I'm also bringing main power fully online, and restarting the construction and repair bays." He said, accessing other systems to check their status.

Harry tore his eyes away from the construction bay and headed towards another set of consoles, he activated them and searched for what he was looking for when he found it he smiled.

With a few commands he accessed the subspace communications array and ordered the intergalactic social satellite system to come online for the first time in millions of years, they needed to know what was going on in the local group of galaxies. He hoped most of the satellites were still intact.

The social satellite system was one of the first projects launched by the Alterrans when they arrived in the then called Avalon galaxy and decided to settle, they later expanded the network to include the galaxies of Andromeda, Triangulum, Ida home of the Asgard and finally Pegasus.

Unfortunately, he only had access to the Pegasus and Avalon network from here, but for the immediate future that was enough.

After giving the network a few minutes to sync up he noticed that a large amount of the satellites didn't come online, which left gaps in the grid that would deprive him of information from those sections of space. It was disappointing, but not entirely unexpected.

After waiting for the staggering amount of information to pour in, he started skimming the basic status of the Galaxies.

What he saw in the Milky Way or Avalon as his ancestors named it, made him frown. It appeared that a parasitic and violent race controlled most of the galaxy now. He sighed, this was not good at all. He set the satellites to hack into their computers to get more information about them and continued to skim information.

He turned his attention to the Orion Spur, and surprisingly, the cloaked satellite around Earth was still active. It has recorded a very large amount of data since his ancestors reseeded the galaxy when they departed for Pegasus. He had the satellite do detailed scans of the planet, to first locate any magical humans, and also any technology that may have been left behind by his ancestors.

Whilst the Avalon network was busy, he turned his attention to the Pegasus galaxy. The situation in that galaxy appeared to be bad as well, the population of humans was lower than he expected and it alarmed him greatly.

Not only that but, there were basically no technologically advanced civilizations that he could detect, the satellite network could find only three independent space-faring civilizations. The networks tagged the first one as 'Wraith' automatically, and the other two as 'unknown'.

Looking into satellite's archive he grimaced at what he read about the Wraith. They were the enemy who had apparently defeated the Lanteans and had free reign on the galaxy to feed upon the defenseless humans.

He turned his attention to the satellite above Lantea and had it initiate a scan. He needed to find Atlantis and access the database to figure out more about what was going on.

"The galaxies are not in good shape. The vast majority of the Milky Way galaxy is controlled by a parasitic race known as the Goa'uld and the situation in Pegasus is very alarming. A species called the Wraith are feeding upon the humans like cattle. We need more information, I'm searching for Atlantis. The database indicates it's destination upon leaving this galaxy was the Lantea system." Harry told Draco who looked up when he started speaking.

Draco frowned, "That's not good. Why haven't the Asgard dealt with the Goa'uld situation? I believe they were selected to take guardianship of this galaxy when the Alterra left. What about the Lanteans did they not fight these wraiths?"

Harry nodded, "They were, and the social satellite networks have noted their constant presence within the galaxy, but not in the expected numbers at all. We need more information about the situation. As for the Lanteans, they fought and lost against the Wraith from what I can see." The console in front of him beeped to alert him the scan of Lantea finished.

Reading over the results he breathed a sigh of relief, at least Atlantis was intact though it was submerged at the bottom of the Ocean and the power readings were concerning. "Atlantis is intact and appears to be dormant at the bottom of Lantea's ocean." he relayed the information he'd found to Draco.

Nodding the blonde pushed a few keys to bring up the specifications for the large ship they'd seen in the center construction bay, "The flagship is almost finished. As soon as we activated the systems again it resumed construction, we'll need it to get to the Pegasus without a gate and retrieve Atlantis."

"We also we only have 4 potentia, our brothers and sisters destroyed the production factories before they left to Pegasus. We'll need to be careful with how we use them until we can replace or recharge them. We'll need 3 for Atlantis at least." Draco informed him.

"The rest of the vessels are in varying condition but most are ready for whatever task we need them to complete. I would recommend we not design anything until we at least have the updated database from Atlantis." he finished

"So we need to go to Pegasus, pretty much no matter what. I also did a scan of Earth, it looks like we're in the late 70s. March, 12th,1979 to be exact, I can easily detect the British Magical population."Harry smiled, as he scanned Hogwarts, his first home.

His parents were alive and well. They would stay that way if he had anything to say about it...

Draco spoke up next, "The Flagship will be complete in less than 2 weeks. We need a new name for it besides 'Flagship' by the way. Even though the technology is several millions of years old, it'll still probably give anything in either galaxy a run for its money."

Looking over the specs some more he continued, "The intergalactic hyperdrive was brand new and only outpaced by Atlantis' Stardrive. It's shield are extremely strong, and It has the best weapons they could strap on it. So we will be safe. At least in theory, but with your luck..." the last part was quietly grumbled, but still heard by Harry. He put on a mock offended look and glared at Draco.

Draco simply snorted and kept going over the data. "The estimated completion time is about a 2 weeks, until then, a few of our smaller scouts are fully operational." he finished.

Harry ran a hand through his hair whilst he considered the options, "We should find quarters and rest for the night, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

Draco nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea, I'm quite tired." He concentrated for a moment thinking about finding quarters and the information popped into his head. The boys left the control room and after transporting to another section of the facility, found quarters and quickly fell asleep...

They would certainly have a full day tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, I've been super busy at my new job and come home exhausted every night, and my days off are used for recuperation. I know this chapter is short also, I already have the next chapter about halfway done and will try to get it out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

~Phoenix


End file.
